


Carving

by BleuWaters



Series: Soulmates! [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, SUPER SPOILER, Soulmate au!, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, amirite, i should clarify, if you've watched season two of the anime you're golden, man, poor kid, reiner x reader - Freeform, what a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: Reiner Braun x reader soulmate au. You are a squad leader just minding her own business when the cutest, flirtiest soldier under your command offers you a life-changing phrase. Or...the other way around. I think your phrase to him made more waves. >.>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, lemme explain a lil here. Obviously, a military mission would not be so underplanned or undermanned. Like, really. But this story is about two precious soulmates, not three hundred folks trying to get home. The mission was just an excuse for the two of them to meet and hit it off.
> 
> Warning! Spoilers about this blondie! Like. I didn't even bother to beat around the bush; I mowed right through it.

It's a stunning morning, shadows long against the bright orange sunlight, birds twittering happily as they flit about gathering nest material and bugs and seeds. Pastel yellow butterflies fly amongst the daisies like pieces of tissue paper caught in the wind. The small 104th Training Corps stands firmly at attention, salutes tight and neat, impeccable.

“At ease, brats,” mutters Captain Levi, sounding exhausted and like he wants the day, that has only just started, to be over, “This is Squad Leader (full name); she's going to lead a caravan of civilians to the Washington District.”

You straighten your shoulders at the shocked, doubtful reactions from the young soldiers. Washington is at the easternmost side Maria, and was decimated by one of the many recent Titan attacks. Such a tiny percentage of the population survived; it seems a waste of resources to bring the blessed few home.

Seems strange they would want to return.

Seems very strange that they'd dare.

Sasha is the first to question this, chewing on a scrap of cloth occupying her mouth.

“Ah, yes, why _would_ people want to go home?” Levi shakes his head, setting the sarcasm aside. “Here's the thing. Washington was our main lookout district. The civilians are needed as bait to draw Titans to the outside of the district.”

“Are these people volunteers, or is this another...death sentence?”

Levi sends Eren a sharp glare. “I don't decide on whether they get to go home or not. It's _their_ decision, so shut up,” he says, crossing his arms over his chest, “You leave tonight and will travel in the dark to avoid the Titans.”

The captain answers the sparse questions the young soldiers have, then everyone is dismissed to do their tasks to get ready for the trip.

You oversee much of the preparation, directing as you're needed. The group buzzes around you like bees around their queen, taking your words as law.

Most of them, at least. Sasha drags her feet a bit, and you discreetly notice that Reiner keeps looking your way. The vain part of you feels pleased, and you straighten your shoulders, tip your chin up.

You watch as everyone runs around you, hands on your hips, and when he passes, you train your gaze on Reiner. His amber eyes meet your (e/c) ones, and a proud grin spreads across his face.

“Hey, beautiful,” he purrs, offering a flirtatious wink. You roll your eyes, trying desperately to keep a flattered smile from surfacing.

Then something entirely surprising happens.

Your right wrist starts to hurt. Not an achy joint kind of thing; a cutting, tearing, vicious kind of thing.

You look down, shocked when you see blood. It only takes a moment to dawn on you, and your suspicion is confirmed the moment you dab at the dribbles of red.

His words have been carved into your skin, little chunks of flesh lifting away on your handkerchief to reveal deep, raw letters.

It's him.

He’s your soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

You receive a question from Levi when you show up to the caravan with a bandaged wrist.

“I'm fine,” you say simply, and the man squints at you.

“Will it affect your efficiency?”

“I'll feel it,” you shrug, “But I'm tough; don't worry about it.”

“What happened?” he asks again.

You hesitate briefly. “Nothing.”

“Okay then,” he says, nodding, “You all set?”

“We're ready,” you confirm, and you whistle to your squad, “Okay, Jean, Mikasa, you two will flank the caravan at how many yards?”

“Fifty,” they reply, and you offer a kind grin.

“Right. Off you go.” They kick their horses forward to position themselves beside the caravan. They'll move out when the caravan leaves Wall Rose. “Eren, Armin, stick with me. Bertholdt and Reiner will take up the rear. Sasha, Connie, Ymir, and Krista, get into position.” They would be at the front and back of the caravan, mobile at a moment's notice as backup for the outermost scouts.

You steal a glance at Reiner’s wrist when he turns away, a bit relieved to see that it's quite clear. If you don't say anything to him directly, it doesn't count? You'll take it, wait for the perfect opportunity. Only Levi would notice the bandage.

Okay.

Nudging your horse forward, you trot up to the front of the band of covered wagons. There are twenty-one in all, each carrying twelve passengers and two drivers. Now, at ten-thirty at night, there has been plenty of time for the Titans to wind down and pass out. There are six hours before the sun comes up, and that's just enough time to get to a small patch of giant trees.

It'll take two nights to reach Washington. It'll be a difficult endeavor to get three hundred people lined up on the tree branches and safe, and the day will be a long, deliriously exhausting day, tense and fearful as Titans will crowd up to tree trunks and scratch incessantly at the plants’ guests.

Everybody knows what they're up against. It seems few of them have anything or anyone to lose. You've inventoried four three-person families and a grown man and his father, but outside of them, there were no families in the entire group of survivors, not just this caravan.

There just...aren't. The Titans were devastating and merciless, and the number of casualties was sickening. Everybody lost somebody and they are all eager to do what they can to aid humanity's war.

“Let's move out!” you shout, motioning with your left arm to get the group moving, “Lift the gate!!”

With a long groan, the gate of brick begins to raise, heavy clicks disclosing the pulley system settled within the wall.

The night is clear and very dark. For strategic reasons, the endeavor is taking place on a pair of nights that have no moonlight. Armed only with low-light lanterns, the caravan moves into a cautious start, horses prancing because of their rider's or driver's nerves. The pace picks up steadily until you reach the desired speed, and you settle into the saddle for a long, long ride.

~o0o~

It's almost four in the morning when your group reaches the little forest, leaving an hour at most to get three hundred people to the treetops. Reiner and Jean ascend to fasten a strong lift to one of the many, massive branches of one of the many, massive trees, while the rest of the squad remains on the ground with the civilians. The horses will spend the day on the ground, away from the huddle of humans so that none of them get trampled by distracted Titans.

You survey the large crowd of people shuffling in the orange lamplight. Many are healthy people in their twenties or thirties, able-bodied and strong. They must've been farmers, with the muscle tone most of the survivors retain after months of no work. The men are stone-faced and anxious, and the women are high-strung, twisting their hands in their skirts. Your young soldiers scan the farthest reaches of the lanterns’ glow, and use the earliest blue light of sunrise to view the horizon.

The lift carries people by the tens to the treetops and it makes good time, one group safe every five minutes.

You do the math in your head quickly. It took ten minutes to anchor the lift, and the first party ascended at eight minutes after four.

“Soldiers on the ground, come to me please!” you shout, and each of them runs over, saluting promptly. Your voice is hushed when you speak again, aiming to keep the conversation quiet at first. “We need another hour to get these civilians to safety, but we don't have one. We need to carry them with the 3DMG; it's the only way. The lift...Armin, can the lift carry five more people each trip?”

“It…” He's hesitant. “It _can_. The strain on the cord will be significant; it might not hold up.”

“I'm going to take that risk,” you say, “That leaves sixty for us to carry ourselves. Armin, Krista, I believe you two will be of more use at the top of the lift. Tell Jean and Reiner to come down and help.” As they do that, you address the crowd with the authority of drill sergeant. “We must speed this process along!” you say, “Women, if you weigh less than one hundred and fifteen pounds, please step aside and let the others board the lift. We soldiers will carry you to the trees ourselves.”

A great murmur rustles through the crowd of survivors. No one wants to watch the others go up without them, but, after posting Mikasa beside the lift with an order to push any small woman that tries to selfishly save herself aside, the people seem more willing to obey.

Reiner lands with a faint huff beside you, taking a couple springy steps to get his balance, but you pay him no heed. No time for soulmates right now.

Addressing your squad, you inform everyone to take seven people each, giving an eighth to Jean, Bertholdt, Ymir, and Reiner. With a heavy sigh, you lift a young teenager and shoot your wires up into the tree. It'll take up a lot of gasoline, this setback, but if it saves the people, it'll be worth it.

Leaving the crowd with only a single soldier as immediate defense is worrying for you and, though your soldiers would be mobile as soon as their passenger was set down, you shout for them to keep a good lookout. It's far too easy to feel safe in the comfort of darkness and elevation.

Time winds down, quickly running out with a dozen more women to retrieve, another lift to pull up, and streaks of orange and pink setting the sky ablaze.

“Quickly!!” you order, zipping up to set a bonelessly relieved brunette on a sturdy branch. Your arms burn from the effort, your mark stinging considerably, and most every muscle in your body aches from re-learning how to use the 3DMG with another person's weight messing with the balance.

Your stomach drops to your feet when you turn back around.

“Twelve meter class up northeast!!” you cry, “Take the civilians two at a time if you can; get them safe! Krista, Armin, pull that lift up, double-time!” You should've known that traveling unguarded at night wasn't as brilliant an idea is it felt.

Shaking your head swiftly, you drop back down to the ground beside Mikasa.

“We need to stop that Titan,” you say, and the girl nods, “It’s on level terrain; it’ll be hard to get a kill. Can you immobilize it long enough for us to finish here?”

“Of course,” she murmurs, offering a courteous salute before taking off. You can't help but admire her for her unrivaled strength. She moves so fluidly in her gear, like she's been using it for years beyond her training.

Lifting another woman into your arms, you surge upward, this female being your eighth, meaning one of the boys can help crank up the lift.

Or get canisters of gasoline. Your motor lets out an angry splutter and winds down to silence, the cutoff sending you and your passenger crashing into a tree trunk. Desperate to get some help before your strength runs out, you shout for Jean to take the woman. He comes over and does as he's told, leaving you to hang against the tree, far enough up to be a dangerous fall, yet quite low enough for that twelve-meter to grab your foot and pull you to your death.

You shrug your jacket off and wrap your hands in it, then climb the steel wire, hand over hand, slack rolling up within your gear.

With a grunt, you pause and look over your squad. Everyone that's been going back and forth are exhausted and low on fuel, but they managed to get everyone up in time. The Titan claws its way toward the tree, but Mikasa delivers a killing strike before retreating to the canopy. Connie alights beside you.

“Here, I have a little gas,” he says, and you wrap your arms around his neck gratefully, relieved beyond words to feel the blast of wind against your cheek when he takes off.

Landing shakily on the branch harboring the lift and most of your squad, you whistle for the others to join you.

“Armin, Krista, and Mikasa have the most gasoline,” you state, hands shaking from the amount of work you've put your arms through as you unscrew your canisters of gas, “Mikasa and Jean will go back to the wagons and pick up more; you might have to make two trips. As for the rest of you, I want you to work on making the civilians feel safe. Be upbeat as best you can and encourage them. Thank them for their patience and bravery about the hiccup. Then by all means, each of you that took up the extra ladies, get some sleep. The rest of us will keep lookout till one-thirty. And then we'll switch.”

You get salutes in response, and your soldiers disperse. You sit heavily, letting out a sharp breath of relief as your screaming muscles and joints get to relax.

It's very difficult, mentally, to sit quietly as dozens of Titans swarm the forest. One Abnormal pounds the tree you wait on with its fists, until steam rises from them. Another a few trees away gnaws at the bark on the tree trunk, blunt teeth working away at it until there's a bare patch.

Your exhausted gaze falls on Reiner. He sleeps on the first tree to your left, only a handful of yards away from you. The branch he's on crosses over yours, and he's so close you can see the rise and fall of his chest, each inhale pausing against the snug straps that encircle him. His shirt is too small for him, pulled taut around his biceps.

You look away, taking in the meadowlands stretching for miles and miles. As the shadows move, sunshine crawls up your legs, then up your torso, then covers your face, a pleasant heat that makes you dangerously drowsy. Glancing up at the location of the sun, you decide that, yes, it's high time to switch shifts so the rest of you can sleep.

Oh, how delectable sleep sounds.

You stand stiffly, knitting your brow and clenching your teeth as aches tear through your body. You can feel your pulse in your mark, and you peek at it, noticing for the first time since the morning's events that your exertion had made it bleed again. You shake your head; you'll change the bandage later. Nodding to Eren and Armin, the three of you move around to wake the sleeping soldiers for their turn.

You kick Reiner’s foot to wake him, and the surprise of it makes him jerk. That wouldn't have been a pleasant way to wake up, but you haven't the energy for regret. You wake up Jean by jostling his shoulder, and he grumbles a bit. Exhaustion blends the last few minutes of your consciousness together, as if you watch yourself from behind a grubby window, but the bliss, the true bliss, of laying down on the unforgiving bark makes you moan, because oh, what a comfort it is to know that sleep is just a breath away.

And it is. Only moments after placing your head on your rolled-up jacket, you pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

You're almost to Washington. The air smells damp with rain and big, dense clouds black out the sky, offering more minutes before the Titans stir.

Your horse huffs, worn out from the long ride but still giving its best, heavy hooves pummeling over the earth. A droplet of water hits your cheek, breaking apart into several tiny specks that spider out against the wind. Another drop here and a couple there is all your warning before a torrent falls, drenching every person not inside the covered wagons with sheets of cold water.

Soon enough, however, the glimmer of lanterns shines in the near distance, and you squint past the rain.

“We're almost home!” you shout, those most of your voice is lost in the weather. You whistle sharply, a brief set of notes each military horse knows means ‘faster’. Your horse leads the herd, stretching its entire body to swallow the ground beneath it with long strides, refreshed, it seems, by the rain and the new command.

It's a mission well accomplished, and there's a great sense of peace when the survivors get behind the closed gate and set out to find their homes, each untouched since the day of the attack. They will stay in a rebuilt community center together until they get their houses fixed to their liking.

The Military Police take over the responsibilities of the survivors, leaving you and your squad entirely to your own devices. The horses get fed and watered and cooled down before being allowed to sleep and, for the most part, so do you soldiers. Some two-person stretches to keep you all from getting locked muscles and military rations all around constitute as ‘dinner and a show’. The squad beds down in the community center for a couple hours, then you're off again, heading home in the daylight this time, now that the group is so much smaller.

On fresh horses (sadly, not your own; they would be sent home with the next supplies shipment to Washington), you leave with your squad.

It's a heartbreaking, heartwarming moment when each of the two hundred and ninety-four Washington citizens line up on either side of the main road leading out of the district and offer you and your squad a historical American military salute, right hand lifted flat, index fingers touching their temples.

Riding down the line, looking back and forth and meeting each of the survivors’ gazes, it's fair to say you get a bit teary.

Hooves clatter against cobblestone when you nudge your horse to a prancing trot. There is little time to exit the district; ten seconds for the entire squad to get under the gate. The Military Police reported three smallish Titans wandering toward the district, but they were well enough away to make it safe to leave.

The gate sounds different from the others you've left or entered, older, unkempt. It squeals where it should creak and grinds where it shouldn't make any sound at all. Months of unuse had left it susceptible to rust.

As per the plan, the gate is lifted just high enough for the horses and riders to squeeze under. Because of the condition of the gate mechanics, the lifting and lowering of the heavy slab of brick is hindered, slowed down significantly.

You hit an explosive gallop the moment you clear the gate, nearly tossing you right from the saddle. The thunder of hooves behind you are the only confirmation you take of your squad’s presence, and the low growl of true thunder in the distance is a promise of another shower. The sky is as dark as dusk; a seven-meter Titan far to the right of the group is slow to even look at you, heavy eyelids sliding hesitantly over bulging dark eyes.

Exclusively on horseback, with a set of fresh horses left at the forest, your aim is to reach home by midnight. These horses you ride will be stripped of their tack and sent to live on their own, growing fat on grass and living out their days peacefully, as the entire group is made up of mares.

It's when you reach the forest that you first speak to Reiner.

~o0o~

“I figured you could use another pair of eyes,” explains Reiner, attentively saluting when you turn your sharp gaze to him. You sigh.

He stands directly in your path, his solid form intimidating. However, your handful of years up on him and your seniority as a soldier give you a silencing authority over him and the rest of the squad. You step forward, intent on pushing past, but he makes no attempt to step aside.

Lack of decent sleep and the strain of constantly looking out for Titans have set you on edge, and have shortened your temper considerably. You set your jaw and look up at him. One word is all you say, one little word, but it changes your life and his forever:

“Move.”

Reiner’s eyes widen, and it takes a moment for the vicious pain to cut into his wrist. Then the air grows hot, bright, _loud_. A terrific boom envelopes you, raw heat searing into flesh covered by cotton, white light burning through closed eyelids. You let out a cry, clumsily shooting the grappling hooks of your 3DMG into the quaking branch beneath, so you don't die when you end up slipping from the bark.

When you finally open your eyes, you come face to face with a Titan, a huge one.

One of recent legend.

The Armored Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOHH


	4. Chapter 4

A feeble breath escapes you, your voice trembling through it. A massive, massive hand stretches out for you. Normally, you wouldn't be so numb, so paralyzed, but now? Now it's all you can do to keep from passing out.

Your soulmate...is one of the two Titans that _destroyed_ humanity, brought it to the very brink of extinction, and you _still_ feel the pull of love toward him, the pull of protection and care and intrigue, even though he's...he's this.

The hand closes around you snugly, almost too snugly, and lifts you up, pulling the wires from the branch as if they were strands of hair. You push at his thumb knuckle weakly, feet giving little twitching kicks, but that's the extent of your protest. Your eyes never tear from his and you feel your mark begin to throb.

“Why?” you whisper, starburst-vision blurring with tears. Your voice raises, and you strain against his grip. “WHY!?” Frantically, you struggle, pushing at his thumb and digging your heels into his palm, using every ounce of strength to wiggle loose. “Let me go, you m-monster!”

The words go breathy at the end, nothing but betrayal and hurt closing your throat and streaking your cheeks. You don't harbor fear, per se, but remorse and pity and confusion; anger, too, undeniably.

“How dare you!?” you wail, bringing your fists down on the bare flesh of the Armored Titan, “Do you have any idea what you've done? The devastation you've caused? The number of people you _personally_ have killed!? Thousands upon thous-!!”

Your voice refuses to budge when the lower plate of armor slides down Reiner's jaw, revealing two long rows of teeth.

That's right.

Titans eat people.

The giant maw opens, the sheer size of it making it feel slow and lazy, though your hair blows out of your face when you get pulled closer.

“No,” you whisper, “Reiner, no...You’re... You're supposed to love me!”

You lose it, screaming and wailing, angry and frightened and stunned that this, _this_ , is how it ends. Being eaten by your soulmate. As the world goes black, all you can hear, all you can think, are the shrieks echoing in the Titan’s mouth.

~o0o~

“Guys! Guys, Squad Leader and Reiner just got eaten by the Armored Titan!” yelps Connie, skidding to a stop beside the other soldiers. He doubles over, putting his hands on his knees.

“Where!?” exclaims Eren, and Mikasa clips blades onto her swords.

“Right next to the tree they were looking out on!” pants Sasha.

“Is it still there?” asks Eren. Both Sasha and Connie shake their heads.

“Nah, it took off,” says Connie, “Southwest. Ain't very fast though; we can catch up.”

“I don't think we should attack the Armored Titan without backup and a qualified leader,” says Armin, “We should record the sighting and return to Rose, as planned.”

Armin’s reputation of being a braniac is what convinces the squad, though barely, and they get a move on, everybody quiet and reserved, stunned that the two most dependable people in the group were just obliterated.

~o0o~

You wake up feeling wet and warm and a little pruney all over, and when you open your eyes, you're met with darkness. The air is damp and hot and so thick you can barely breathe, and you find that one of your boots is missing after freely wiggling the toes of your right foot.

Boy, this is nothing like any the life-after-death experiences you've heard of.

You struggle to sit up, feeling glued to the surface you lay on until it jolts and light floods over you.

First thing you do is gulp in the fresh air tinged sweetly with rain and refreshed flowers. Next thing you do is realize that you were stored in the Titan’s -in Reiner’s- mouth, and are covered with Titan spit, head to bare toe.

So you're not dead. That's a relief.

But you've been kidnapped by your murderous soulmate. Who knows where you are now.

“Reiner!” you shout, crawling toward the rows of teeth, “You bite down, you die!” The warning is a weak one, but you can feel the connection to him through your wrist, the tie that'll hold you together until a true bond is forged. You sit yourself down on his teeth and look out over the landscape. “So where are we?” you ask, not expecting or receiving and answer.

Stretched out before you is forest and mountains and water, the night sky (night!?) completely dark, covered with heavy rainclouds. Far off in the distance, sitting across a huge lake, you can see moonlight. It's dim, at the beginning of its cycle, but it's there, and an almost solid silhouette of rain falls in a thick sheet on the nearest end of the water, the last minutes of a big storm petering out.

Your heels kick lightly, tapping against the lower face plate of the Armored Titan. “Hey, Reiner, do you feel it?” you ask, shaking your arms to rid yourself of some of the saliva. Then you slide the bandage from your wrist, fingertips ghosting delicately over the ragged words scrawled over your skin.

In answer to your words, the Titan lifts his own right hand. It's difficult to see in the sparse moonlight, but you see it nonetheless, the word ‘move' scattered gracelessly across the massive wrist, oozing steaming blood but not healing over as it should. His fingers touch his own fresh mark, and a gust of hot air rushes past you as he breathes a sigh.

“Would you come out and talk with me?” you ask quietly, looking up past the teeth overhead, however, quite unable to see the Titan’s face.

Reiner lifts his hand to his chin, palm up, and you step onto it, the heat of it stinging your bare foot. You stomach does a flop when he moves you away so he can focus on you, the motion a bit dizzying. You sit in his palm, legs crossed, and look at him, your gaze flicking from his left eye to his right.

“You won't come out?” you ask softly. He lifts his immense shoulders in a shrug. “I wouldn't try to hurt you; you know that.”

He stares for a minute, giving no acknowledgement, then reaches out and places you on a tree branch. You shield your face, peering out between your forearms, as his gigantic form disintegrates in a flurry of heat and ember. The familiar zip of 3DMG cables beside you ring out in the night, and you take a deep breath, watching as he alights beside you.

You both sit quietly, awkwardly, beside each other for a minute, then you shift until your arm touches his.

You show him your mark.

“First thing you said to me,” you state, “Not so cocky now, huh?”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“About the fact that you're..?”

“Uh-huh.”

There's a slight pause before you speak, and you feel dismayed and disloyal when you do.

“You may be my soulmate, but I have invested myself in being a soldier,” you murmur, “If anyone asks if I know who you are, I'll answer truthfully. That said...I wouldn't volunteer the information.”

Reiner clenches his jaw and drops his gaze. “That…” he says softly, clearing his breath softly, “That's generous. More than fair.”

“Do you know the Colossal Titan?”

Reiner looks away pointedly, and you don't insist, giving him that privacy. There will be time to ask him later.

“Well, Braun.” You put your hands down on your thighs with a slap, then stand up. “Where are we?”

Reiner sighs. “It's just...a place I come to think at,” he answers.

“Yes, but how far are we from Rose?”

“Not far.”

“Then we're getting a move on, now,” you say, adjusting the angles of your 3DMG hooks, “The squad should be back by now, if they left us behind; people will be worried.”

“Mmkay.”

You raise a brow, the faint moonlight falling unhindered now that the clouds have passed.

“Yes, ma’am,” he corrects himself, standing quickly and bowing his head out of respect.

You notice that the underlying feeling of melancholy, that the _quietness_ , he had possessed just moments ago is tucked away, replaced by the dutiful young man Reiner truly is.

The fact that his duties contradict is beyond worrisome, but frankly, you haven't the mind to care.


	5. Chapter 5

“I was told you were dead,” mutters Levi, looking up at you with his tired eyes, “Eaten. By the Armored Titan.”

“Well…” You frown slightly. “See, I was, sir. But it didn't eat me; it just carried me.”

Levi raises his brows slightly, waiting for more.

“Same with Braun; it just...carried us. Picked us up in the forest and carried us to the next point,” you say, “Just outside the wall; a mile and a half, two.”

“Weird.”

“Very,” you agree.

“How's your arm?”

“My what?”

“Your arm!” Levi holds up his fist and points to his wrist. “It was bandaged when you left; how is it?”

“Um...yeah, I found my soulmate.”

“Congrats, kid.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Who is he?”

“Braun, sir.”

Levi scoffs. “That's why you and he were out alone?”

“He didn't know when I did,” you say, “I waited, wanting to say something charming or romantic…”

“What did you say?”

You snort. “‘Move’,” you say, using the same threatening tone you had, feigned annoyance lacing it. It makes Levi crack a grin.

“I hope he treats you well,” says the captain, showing a rare, precious moment of care that you will value forever. You smile, he nods and dismisses you, and you step out of his office to see Reiner standing outside the door.

“Oh. Hello,” you say, not quite sure whether to smile or remind yourself that he's a murderer. You give him a small nod, amicable at least, and step past him, having mistakenly assumed he was there to fill in the captain. When a large hand, roughly calloused but gentle in its grip, catches your elbow, you turn quickly to see why.

“Can we talk?” Reiner whispers. You find yourself nodding and you allow yourself to be led away, out of the huge castle HQ.

“What is it?” you ask, tugging your arm away.

“Did you tell him?”

“No,” you reply, “The conversation didn't go that way. Good thing for you.”

Reiner nods. “Yeah.” He's hesitant to say anything, and that bothers you. You're busy; you have things to attend to before lights-out.

“What do you _want_ , Reiner?” you ask, “Just tell me!”

“I want to marry you,” he replies softly, “And have a family. And be blessed by things I don't deserve, things I could never deserve. I want it all, and I want it now, because I don't know when I'm going to die, but I'm pretty sure it's soon. I want to leave a legacy in my family, not just...horror stories.”

You fall silent, a frown furrowing your brow.

“I want a family,” he mutters, “I don't care if I sound greedy. I'll be greedy before I'm quiet about it.”

“Reiner, I…” You dig your nails into your palms, fists clenched so hard your knuckles go white. “If you're so sure you don't deserve a family, why are we soulmates? Why did we find each other?”

He has no answer.

“Every decision we have made up to this point has gotten us here, carved the letters, one by one, into our skin, set us right here, right now, to have this conversation and come away with the decision that having a family is the only decision we've ever had to come to.”

It's not much of a surprise to receive the hug that comes, and your arms slide around him in return.

“We'll be a hot mess family, but at least we'll be family,” you murmur, “Will that be enough for you?”

“More than I could ever imagine.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOO! Didja like it? :) leave me comments and kudos to let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
